It is known to use steam injection manifolds in combination with large square balers for directing steam into top and bottom sides of a windrow being picked up by the baler pick-up for being baled by the baler. Heretofore these steam injection manifolds have been constructed as a weldment which has one or more of the drawbacks of:
1) being too costly,
2) not allowing the injection tubes to be easily individually replaced if damaged,
3) requiring the entire injection manifold to be removed in order to permit replacement of damaged pick-up strippers, and
4) not having sufficient tolerance to accommodate variations in pick-up strippers.
The problem to be solved by the invention is the provision of a steam injection arrangement which overcomes the above-noted drawbacks of the prior art.